LifeSkipper
by JusticeYourNextWomen'sChamp17
Summary: Trish just wanted to be a normal human being. But, when her nightmares get out of control, they start to become real. Will Trish save all of the people she loves or will she herself be put to Final Death?


**A/N: Hello, my dear audience! I'm back once more for a brand new story. I just thought about it yesterday, and I wanted to share it with you guys. Hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE Superstars/Divas mentioned in this story. **

**Chapter One: NightMares**

"_Please, don't… don't hurt me," I pleaded to the tall man in front of me. "Oh, dear Trish, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm gonna destroy you," He said as he slowly made his way towards me, taking long strides. I backed up until my back met the wall. I curled myself up and tried to pull my knees to my aching body, but failed. "I...I'll do anything! I beg you! Don't hurt me…not anymore," I tried to convince him, but he ignored my pleas. "Shut the fuck up, bitch," He yelled and then sighed when he saw me tense up._

"_Trish… you need to learn from your many mistakes," He replied as he bent down and snatched my head back to see his face in the swinging light that hung from the ceiling. "I want you to get a good look at my face, because I want it to be the last thing you see. We both know that only one of us is walking away from this house alive. And I'll give you a hint at who it is," He stood and walked to the wall on the far right. On it were different tools that he used to torture my now half-numb body. _

_He pulled a long, sharp silver katana from the wall. As he neared me, I trembled with fear. I had already been tortured beyond any normal human's body limit. I've known he wanted to kill me, but he also wanted a trophy for my death. He looked very skilled as he twisted, flipped, and swung the sword in the air, cutting the space in front of him. He neared closer and closer, and I nodded my head slowly at him. "Good night, Trish," He said before he swung the sword towards me. _

I jumped up and held my moving chest as I took quick breaths. I felt my rapid heartbeat and looked around the room. My bedroom, as normal as it was before I slept, I observed. "It was just a dream," I tried to soothe myself. "Trish?" I looked to the figure that lay beside me. "I'm sorry if I woke you, babe. Go back to sleep," I whispered to him. He nodded his head and held his arms open for me to lay in. "I'm just gonna go and jog. I'll be back in a few hours," I said as I stood from the bed and grabbed some clothes. "Be safe. I love you, Trish," He said as I walked out the door. "I love you too, Ran," I threw over my shoulder.

I walked out of the house and sighed as the cold, night air hit my face. I looked to my watch and it read 12:30. "Dammit," I muttered to myself. This was the sixth night in a row I have been having these nightmares. And they got more vivid and real each time. I also found it harder to wake from them. My life was going well and it couldn't get better. I had a nice job, house and a great husband whom I loved. The nightmares weren't just beginning to happen. I've had them for years now. I just wished I was normal like every other human. But, the thing is that I'm not.

You see, my family comes from a long line of what we call "LifeSkippers". Every person in my family has lived more than 15 different lives. We're born like humans, and we age and die just like them. But, we are constantly reborn into a new life and new body. This is my 3rd life that I am living. My mother has told me that I was born with a very special gift that is rare in the LifeSkipper community. I have visions every once in a while. I don't pick when they happen and that's what scares me. If someone were to know about what I can do, I will be put to a Final Death.

Randy doesn't know about what I can do yet. I want him to know, but he might not accept me as whom I am. I also love him dearly, and I don't want him to be hurt by my past lives. I stopped by a nearby bench and stared at the ground. My eyes were getting blurry with tears and my head throbbed. I didn't know what to do. I sat up and wiped my eyes when I felt my phone vibrate in my jacket. "Hello?" I tried to hide my emotions.

"I know what you are. You're not fooling me or anyone else you lying piece of shit," A man's voice said roughly into the phone. I froze and looked around for a person, but found the streets deserted. "Who is this and how did you get my number?" I said harshly. "Just know that I'm watching you, Trish. I'm watching your every, single move." The phone went dead.

I quickly put my phone away and ran back home. I opened the door silently and tip-toed upstairs into the bedroom. "Randy? Are you asleep?" I asked as I neared the bed. He moved slightly and grumbled something. I sighed and took off my clothes. I slid under the cover and hugged him tightly around the waist. He turned over and I found his steel, gray eyes wide open staring into mine.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked me as he pulled me closer into his embrace. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" I answered as I rubbed his back softly. He smiled at my question and kissed my lips. "I just wanted to know," He replied. We said nothing for the rest of the night. We just stared into each other's eyes until we fell into a deep slumber. One I wish we stayed in forever to keep away from the dangers that were ahead.

**A/N: So, are you feeling it? 'Cause I'm feeling it. I hope you like this story, just wanted to try it out on you guys, see what you think. Review please! PBWY! **** Happy Halloween! **


End file.
